This invention relates to solid state circuits having a specific dedication to certain aspects i.e. functions in digital logic circuitry. Specifically it relates to circuits for performing logical "AND" functions, and especially such logical "AND" functions which are implemented within large scale integrated circuits (LSI).
Certain design methodologies or parameters have in the past dominated circuit design. One of these was that high speed circuits generally required more power and therefore took up more silicon area to implement. High speed circuits are desirable in any application. However, with the advent of mini-computers, micro-processors and LSI circuitry, it has become increasingly desirable to increase circuit speed (i.e. minimize propagation or delay times) while minimizing power consumption and size (i.e. silicon area needed to implement a circuit).
Arithmetic decision making circuitry for performing logic functions used in computing hardware are most always operated with clock pulses. Such clock pulses assure synchronous operation, minimize data (bit information) loss and minimize errors.
An object to the present invention is to utilize the existence of low impedance, non-overlapping clock pulses in logic function operation.
A second object of this invention is to provide such a logic function operation in a circuit which may be operated at much higher speeds than is normally possible using conventional design methodologies.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a logic circuit which utilizes such clock pulse signals to precondition the circuit enabling a fast rise or trigger, i.e. high speed propagation, the application of such preconditioning causing a "self booting" effect on the circuit.